


What I Should Have Said Years Ago

by RanaFromTheConcrete



Category: MDZS, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, modao zushi
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but its been established for like an hour, i love a character that is considered home for another if you cant tell, post chapter 99, this is the sappiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaFromTheConcrete/pseuds/RanaFromTheConcrete
Summary: Jin GuangYao has fallen, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan both come to a few small realisations in the aftermath.





	What I Should Have Said Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Vee, who got me into the the series and was patient as I sent her pretty much every reaction I had during all the official chapter so this is a thank you!

“I’m tired’, Lan Zhan says quietly, voice stilted and thick, ‘let’s go home”.

 

It is well after midnight and Wei Ying, who is similarly exhausted and overwhelmed by what just happened, almost doesn’t hear it, shifting further to rest his forehead against the man’s warm back in an attempt to listen, looping his arms closer around the other man’s torso. Lan Zhan relaxes into the touch, hand moving away from the reins to stroke the top of Wei Ying’s head, palm running lightly over his messy hair to land comfortingly on the back on his neck for a brief moment before withdrawing to its original state. They’re both currently seated on Lil Apple’s back, the donkey unusually compliant as he lugs them away from the temple, surefooted despite the darkness and clamoring townspeople that hang steadily around them.

 

“What did you say, Lan er-gege?’, Wei Ying questions, slowly understanding the statement, moving one arm to grasp at his chin thoughtfully, ‘the Cloud Recesses will take a while to reach, do you think you can get back there and not fall asleep?’. In honesty, he doubts he’ll even be able to stay awake for the whole trip, the broad warmth of Lan Zhan’s back and Lil Apple’s lulling pace drawing him closer to sleep. He feels his eyes, half lidded and probably bloodshot, disturbed by the shaking of Lan Zhan’s head as it travels down his back. Besides them, his nephew travels with Nie Huisang, speaking about the duplicity of Jin GuangYao in hushed tones, though the deep-set frown on each’s face reveals their frustration and feelings of betrayal at the now dead man responsible for so much loss between the both of them.

 

“No’, A-Zhan admits, drawing Wei Ying's attention back, frowning slightly as if grappling with an idea he doesn’t understand, ‘that’s home, it will always be, but where you are is home as well”. Now he looks at Wei Ying from the corner of his eye with a faint smile on his face, eyes bright and crinkled at the edges. Wei Ying can do nothing but gape momentarily, shocked even more by his honesty and gaze, though it quickly transforms into a fine blush that dusts his cheeks as he buries his face into the man’s hair, flustered despite his own shamelessness in blurting such things out.

 

“Ahhh! Don’t say stuff like that with a face like that, you’ll kill me!”, he exclaims, face flushed even as he’s pleased by HanGuang Jun’s statement, by the knowledge that by his side is a place the man considers home, never wanting to be parted again.  He understands why, and shares that desire too. One week would seem like too much now, how did he ever spend all those years away from this man’s side?

 

A-Zhan’s smile shifts into something more mischievous.

 

“We can’t have that again, can we?’, he suggests slyly, turning his attention back towards the path, hands gripping the reins as he leads Lil Apple towards the inn they were in previously. Wei Ying sighs, amused, staring fondly at A-Zhan’s back, left hand coming up to fiddle with the end of the man’s forehead ribbons.

 

Whatever reasons he had, Wei Ying is desperate now to abandon them, loneliness, sacrifice and pride be damned, he'd rather spend his days here. So he pulls his face out of A-Zhan’s hair, taps the man’s shoulder and when he turns around, Wei Ying, Yiling Patriarch and lonely man that he was, wastes no time in peppering the other man’s face in kisses, sparing neither temple, nor nose, nor lips as he shows this man that he is just as much home to Wei as Wei is to him.

 

He stops with a final gentle kiss to A-Zhan’s lips, resting their foreheads together momentarily, before going back to his position, arms around the other man’s waist, head rested comfortably on his back as Lan Zhan leads.

 

“Okay’, he agrees, smiling against A-Zhan’s back, finally uttering those words that went unspoken for far too long, ‘let’s go home then, hey?”


End file.
